


BIRDS of JUSTICE

by Chaoticantics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Laurel Lance is the Black Canary, Post-Episode: s07e18 Lost Canary, basically all characters from Earth-2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticantics/pseuds/Chaoticantics
Summary: A story following Dinah Laurel Lance from the moment she returns to Earth-2.In this piece of garbage you will find: 1) Laurel as the protagonist AND Black Canary (it’s what we deserve) 2) a lot of lesbianism because according to Katie McGrath you can’t write a show without it (blame her) 3) romance 4) drama 5) other characters from the Arrowverse & DC comics.





	BIRDS of JUSTICE

There was an odd feeling down in the pit of her stomach that Laurel refused to aknowledge as both excitement and fear.

Being back on Earth-2 felt a little bit strange after all the time she had spent away and wishing she would never return; so many bad memories floated around there—most of them terrible ones that had left her scarred forever—like dark smoke inside of a burning building in which Laurel had been trapped with no way out. 

She used to feel as though it was choking her, back when she still lived there; at times she’d feel like she couldn’t breathe and her chest would constrict painfully, yet now . . . 

Now it just felt odd to be there once more. 

Disappointing, if anything; Laurel hadn’t thought she’d ever be back and she had truly hoped she would never have to, for a gloriously stupid moment in which she had believed it was possible to start over on Earth-1 and be the person Quentin Lance (and now recently Felicity Smoak) had believed she could be; to leave her dirty past behind and have a fresh start as an entirely different woman who didn’t have to live on the run but rather out and proud of who she was, for she was making a good difference in the world. 

A foolish thing to believe, she had realized after talking to her sister’s doppelgänger. 

Running away from her past, lying, hiding, pretending—none of it was going to suddenly make all of her mistakes disappear; she had to face her demons and start fighting them if she had any hopes of truly taking back the reigns of her life and turn it on the right direction.

It was going to take quite some time, she knew now, and it was going to be really, really hard—but it was something that needed to be done. Laurel didn’t want to spend the rest of her life being a monster that knew only hatred and death, what she wanted was to be someone her father would’ve been proud of had he lived long enough to see her; someone worthy of love and trust. 

Someone people would look up to.

Dinah Laurel Lance no longer wanted to live in the shadow of a beloved hero but rather to become a hero herself, making her own friends and allies along the way; she wanted to re-build her life and make it worth living.

And she knew exactly where to begin.

　　“Where to, ma’am?” the driver asked, looking at Laurel through the mirror.

She simply gave him one of her most charming smiles and said, “Gotham City.”


End file.
